Mary Se
Mary Se Is a Canadian Born Female Professional Wrestler WFW 2007-2009 Mary Se Made her Professional Wrestling Debut On June 2007 She Debuted in all women Company WFW. She Had a Feud With WFW All American Women's Champion Tif They Battled it out in many matches and made WFW History by having the first ever WFW Strecher Match. On December 2007 She Won The WFW All American Women's Champion by beating Tif In a Match. On May 2008 she lost her Championship To WFW Powerhouse Kia In a 60 Minuet Iron Women's Match. On November 2008 She Returned To WFW From A Leg injury. In Late November 2008 She Was a Partisapint In the WFW Women's Tag Team Championship Battle Royal Which Mary Se went on to win with her partner Storm. On Christmas Eve 2008 Mary Se announced that she has left WFW For Other Wrestling Promotions TWO January 2009-July 2009 On January 2, 2009 Mary Se Turned up at TWO As the Manager of TWO Superstar Hot Stuff Paul. On March 2009 She Started a Rivalry With Fellow TWO Women Wrestler Lucy. In April 2009 Mary Se Made TWO History By having the first ever TWO 2 Men Vs 1 Man and 1 Woman Tag Team Match She went on to The Finals of the TWO Tag Team Championship Tournament but lost out. In Late May Mary Se Was more seen as a Manager and not a Wrestler to TWO. In June 2009 Mary Se Thought in the First Match of The Newly Launched Women's Division Fighting Against TWO's Newest Women Wrestler The Million Dollar Princess Maria. In July 2009 She Thought in her last TWO Match teaming With TWO's Newest Women Wrestlers Su Say And Michelle The Pretty Bitches To Take on The Million Dollar Princess Maria, Lucy And Sonja. Mary Se Along With Sonja got released from their TWO Contracts FPCW Season 1 September 2009-November 2009 In September 2009 Mary Se Signed a 20 Episode Deal With New All Female Wrestling Promotion FPCW. Later That Month She Thought in the First Match On The First Episode Of FPCW In A 6 Women's Tag Team First Round Tournament Match of The FPCW Championship Tournament Teaming With Sonja And Liz To Take On The HLB Beautiful People Of Kelz, LEL And LVE. On Episode 4 Of FPCW She fought in the second Round of the FPCW Championship Tournament In A Tag Team Match Teaming With Sonja to Take On The Team Of Roxanne and Miss K. On Episode 7 Mary Se Fought in her first Singles Match against Zoe in the third Round Of The FPCW Championship Tournament. On Episode 10 Mary Se Fought in a 5 Women Battle Royal To Crown The First FPCW Champion That she later went on to win FPCW Season 2 December 2009-February 2010 On December 2009 Mary Se Made Her 5th Appearance On FPCW Defending the FPCW Championship For The First time against Nicola which she came out successful. On Her Sixth Appearance she Fought against Former Partner and Friend Sonja Starting a Feud With Her. On Mary Se Seventh Appearance She Defended Her Title against Sonja In a last Lady Standing Match which she lost. On January 29, 2010 Mary Se Will Make Another Appearance in FPCW where she will get her Rematch for The FPCW Championship. On February 1st 2010 Mary Se Will make her 9th Appearance on FPCW apart of the FPCW Tag Team Championship Tournament. Championships and Other Accomplishments FPCW FPCW Champion x1 (1st Ever) WFW WFW All American Women's Champion x1 WFW Women's Tag Team Championship x1 (With/ Storm)